


Debt to Society

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Abuse, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Mindbreak, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Punishment, Rapid Breeding, Slutification, Vaginal Sex, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira has gambled and lost. Now a prisoner under Suyin's charge, she faces a unique punishment in service to the Earth Kingdom: to serve as its weekly broodmare. Now a craven and desperate whore eager to be bred, her thoughts are always focused on one simply question: who will use her next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt to Society

Debt to Society  
-By Drace Domino

Kuvira had a lot of things to make up for. Turning against the woman that raised her, going on a crusade to take over the entire world, and very nearly succeeding it dropping Republic City to its knees. She had hurt many, many people and caused an almost immeasurable amount of destruction, eventually becoming far worse for the Earth Kingdom than the post-Zaheer chaos ever could have become. It was only by the heroism of the Avatar and her friends that Kuvira finally fell in shame and humiliation, her giant weapon defeated and the Great Uniter finally stopped. Suyin was there the day it happened, joining the fight in the effort to defeat her own adopted daughter. When she saw her carted away by Republic City police battered, beaten, and utterly defeated, it was more than enough to break a mother’s heart.

Kuvira had made her own decisions; however, and now she had to pay for them. And she would be paying for them for a very, very long time.

A special prison had been built in Zaofu just for Kuvira; a prison made with metal walls impure enough to prevent her bending. There the former Great Uniter was chained and restrained for the beginning of her sentence; a long trial that would be measured in decades rather than just mere years. Well-lit and warm, Kuvira’s cell was far more comfortable than the ones she gave to her own prisoners of war, and she was kept fed day to day with the same native food she had grown up with. In many ways her prison would’ve been enviable to those that didn’t know all of its secrets, though deep within Zaofu the truth of her punishment was known only to a very few select souls.

“You’re certain you want to do this?” Korra asked as she walked alongside Suyin, addressing the older woman with a curiously raised brow. “I think I can make it happen, but...are you sure?”

“I’m positive, Korra.” Suyin’s voice was resolute and stern as they headed down the hallway leading towards Kuvira’s cell. The matriarch of Zaofu had become a little more stern since the battle with Kuvira, a little colder and much more terse. She didn’t smile as much anymore since her adopted daughter betrayed her, and those that knew her best said the Bei Fong daughter had changed deep inside. Korra could attest to that; when Suyin turned towards her it was enough to give her a slight chill. “This is what she deserves. And as the Avatar, I hope you’ll see to it that she gets what’s coming to her.”

“Well...yeah, I suppose.” Korra reached back, rubbing the back of her head. Though she wasn’t quite as on board with the sinister idea that Suyin had developed, Korra couldn’t fault her for wanting it. After all, it was Korra herself that had stumbled along the ritual that could allow it. Something developed by Avatar Kyoshi before Aang, a punishment that was befitting only the most wicked of women. Before Korra’s time that same punishment was inflicted upon Fire Lord Azula after her fall from power and her berserk madness, and before that it was reserved only for Kyoshi’s most hated adversaries. In a way, it had become something of an Avatar tradition.

The two women made their way to the entrance to Kuvira’s cell, and the guards pulled aside the heavy wooden doors in order to let them through. As they stepped inside they beheld Kuvira sitting there waiting for them, her expression as merciless and devoid of regret as ever. Korra took just a moment to familiarize herself with the room; noticing the chains and restraints hanging from nearly every corner of every wall. In the middle of the room there was a simple wooden stock meant for holding someone’s hands and neck in place, and there were even latches and locks built into cuffs attached to the bed. Though the ramifications of this punishment were settling uneasily in Korra’s stomach, it didn’t take more than the sound of Kuvira’s voice to fuel her resolve.

“So you’ve brought her here again to do your dirty work, Su?” The Great Uniter spit out, her eyes narrow as she glared at the two. The woman had been dressed in very simple Earth Kingdom prisoner clothes; a simple one piece outfit of dull green that covered almost her entire body. She was seated in a chair at the center of the room, hands on her knees and clearly expecting the company. “I could’ve gone the rest of my days without seeing this sorry excuse for an Avatar.”

“Don’t worry; you won’t see me again after this.” Korra responded sourly, her gaze fixed on Kuvira. With a heavy thrust she slammed the door to the Great Uniter’s cell open, storming inside with a hard gaze set upon her eyes. She stepped up towards the wicked woman and drew a long, deep breath, her fists tightening as she glared at her. “Suyin asked me to give you a very specific punishment, Kuvira. And after all you’ve done...you...you deserve it.”

“All I’ve done is attempt to unite the people against a corr-” Kuvira’s voice was silenced by the immediate, sharp backhand of Avatar Korra. The dark skinned woman looked unusually irate, her teeth clenched tight and the fury lining her brow very pronounced. As Kuvira recoiled from the slap Korra barked out in a furious tone, clenching a fist tight as she spoke.

“You killed Asami’s father. Very nearly killed her. And if you did…” The woman growled, drawing in a long, deep breath. “I guarantee you this punishment wouldn’t compare to what I would’ve done to you.”

With those harsh words Avatar Korra suddenly lunged her hands forward, one of them slapping squarely onto Kuvira’s forehead while the other latched against the woman’s shoulder. Without a second’s pause Avatar Korra’s head threw back and the glowing blue light of the Avatar erupted from her eyes and mouth, a stark sign of the great strength that resided in the reckless and sometimes stubborn young woman. Suyin just watched with a look of fascination and cruel delight as the light seemed to seep from Korra’s head down along her body, travelling through her hands and straight into the adjoining body of Kuvira. In swift motion the light quickly circled and glowed around Kuvira’s stomach, and after no more than a few seconds’ time Korra finally broke her grip as she turned back to Suyin.

“It’s done.” Korra announced simply, leaving the staggered Kuvira behind her. The Great Uniter clenched her stomach as she attempted to stagger to her knees, her head still hazy and her senses reeling from the assault at the edge of the Avatar’s power.

“W...What did you do to me?!” She demanded, furiously, but in response she only received the slam of her cell door. The two women left the room her cell was located in and waited for the guards to slowly close the massive wooden doors, and as soon as they were shut Korra turned to gaze at Suyin.

“It’s what you wanted, Su.” Korra spoke, simply. “She’s almost guaranteed to get pregnant every time.”

“And the gestation?” Suyin asked, arching a brow. She spoke about it in a very casual and matter-of-fact fashion, squarely before the guards that worked the door. “You said it would be enhanced, right?”

“She’ll reach a full, healthy term with no abnormalities within a week.” Korra announced simply. “Just like with Azula.”

“Excellent.” Suyin grinned wide, and drew a long, deep breath fueled with intense, wicked glee. As the Avatar turned on a heel and began making her way down the hall once more, Suyin looked to her line of guards and offered them a charming smile.

“So.” She announced, simply. “Which one of you would like to try Zaofu’s brand new broodmare first?”

 

Four months in, and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh had become the daily music in Kuvira’s cell. That particularly evening the former dictator had been pressed into the stocks in the middle of the room, her neck and her hands bound by the firm wooden grip and her legs forced to balance on wobbly knees. Hanging from her was an extended stomach rich with a child, and just overtop it a pair of large, full breasts that had come into their own over the past few weeks. When she was first imprisoned Kuvira’s body was fit and toned and remarkably sculpted, but after several pregnancies and births and a constant stream of would-be breeders, her body had naturally changed to fit her new role as the Zaofu broodmare. Wider hips and slightly thicker thighs had formed against her frame, and each one of her formerly C-cups had grown to a D, large and round and typically heavy with milk.

“Yes...Yes...please more...please…” It wasn’t just Kuvira’s body that had been changed; however. As her whimpering voice in the room was a testament to, the Great Uniter’s former spirit and resolve had been effectively broken. It had only taken the first few weeks before she stopped actively resisting Suyin’s seemingly endless trail of suitors, and by now she not only accepted their company but actively welcomed them. Each day there’d be a new man, or two, or three or four, and each day she’d know her role would be there to fuck, suck, and be filled with the next part of Suyin’s continuing lineage. Whatever the Avatar had done to her had forced her through the natural state of pregnancy in rapid order, and she had already become a mother ten times over by the time the fourth month rolled around. Each one healthy and happy, and each one taken from their broodmare whore of a mother before she had a chance to so much as name them.

“What a complete slut.” Came the scornful voice of the young man claiming her in that moment, and he further chided the full-figured woman with a slap across her now-round rear. It was enough to leave a handprint on her tender white flesh, and furthermore enough to draw a lewd moan from deep within her throat. “Mom told me what to expect, but...never knew you’d be this far gone.”

Huan had been one of the first to beg Suyin to use the new broodmare, but after the matriarch of Zaofu had suffered so much at Kuvira’s hands she wasn’t particularly eager to throw her children into the mouth of potential danger. It wasn’t until Suyin was assured that the girl had been completely broken and ready to use by practically anyone that she allowed it, and even then Huan was under strict orders to not pull Kuvira from her stocks. Not that he needed to. Her mouth and pussy were both easily accessible, and Huan had already enjoyed both by that point. Long trails of spit and slobber hung from Kuvira’s gasping lips as she was fucked readily from behind, her breasts and stomach swaying with each thrust and the continuing clash of Huan’s hips slapping hard against her frame.

“Yes, a slut, I’m...I’m a slut…” Kuvira whimpered as her eyes rolled back in her head, a wide smile spread across her features. It had been a long time since she fought or cried against her eventual potential breeders, and these days her screams were only of the joyful variety. She would’ve looked back at Huan in wild desperation to study the face of the young man she grew up alongside, but the stocks prevented her neck from moving even slightly. “Please fill me, fill me for your mother!”

“I’m surprised you even remember my face.” Huan’s response came with a smirk, and another hard slap crashed noto Kuvira’s rear. His cock was firmly engulfed by the former Great Uniter’s pussy that evening, her hole holding him fiercely tight and steadily milking him with each and every thrust. She was warm and wet and so very accommodating, each push of his hips enough to make the Great Uniter mewl like the brazen whore she had become. “I’ve wanted this long before you betrayed Mom...if I knew what a trashy slut you were I would’ve done it long ago.”

“I would’ve let you! I would’ve let you fuck me!” Kuvira howled, unsure even to herself if it was a lie or not. She was certainly a different woman back then, but even during those days she suspected the desire to be fucked and bred in endless loops was still sleeping inside of her. With her spit snapping back and forth in the long threads hanging from her lips, she gave a delirious smile and cried out in manic bliss. “Every hole! Any way you wanted! I would’ve been your slut!”

Huan just smirked, and pushed his hips in until his cock pressed down to the hilt. Kuvira whimpered and froze up in a tense moment of sudden climax, and Huan’s slightly sinister words sunk in deep against her and resonated within her head and heart.

“You’re my slut now.” Huan grinned, and tightly gripped the woman’s hips. “Any way it goes, you end up as a bunch of holes looking for cock.”

The young man gave Kuvira’s ass one final slap before pulling out of her, moving to the side and allowing his hand to trail along her body. He caressed the underside of her hanging pregnant stomach and the slope of her now-sensitive breasts, watching with a grin how she tensed and winced when he flicked one of her nipples. By the time he came back to the front of Kuvira’s stocks she was already holding her mouth open wide, fully expecting to be fed his length. She was right; of course, and it was only a split second after that her tongue was wiggling underneath Huan’s length, slurping and cleaning him of the nectar she had glazed his length with.

She was indeed Huan’s slut, but beyond that she had become the slut of Zaofu itself. Even if Huan pushed his mother to let him visit the tramp more often, there were still many, many other men that she was suited to serve on any given day. Even as Huan finally hit his peak and came within Kuvira’s mouth in a thundering climax, she knew deep down that it wouldn’t be the only load that she received that day. As she felt the rush of warm white paint her throat and fill her sinuses with his thick release, she gazed up at the young man with watering eyes and a trail of cum gently escaping out her nose. Wrecked and ruined, bred and bound, this was where Kuvira was meant to be.

And it had only taken four short months before she herself believed that.

 

The weeks went on even after Suyin had given her children the right to visit Kuvira, with Huan making nearly daily visits and the twins Wei and Wing making sure to stop by at least once a week. Whether Kuvira was heavy with child or just recently given birth and ready to be bred again the children of Suyin were eager to do their part, claiming Kuvira’s holes with eagerness and delight. Before the end of month six Suyin ruled that she no longer had to be bound in the stocks during visits from her children and they were able to take her in more creative ways, holding her down to the bed and fucking her mouth and pussy at the same time, or simply drawing her into one of their laps and claiming her in a fierce double penetration. The three young men all delighted in Kuvira’s body no matter its state and no matter how far along she was at her most recent pregnancy, and as they visited her more and more the former Great Uniter became more ravenous for each one of their trips.

It was during one of the frequent visits from the twins that Wing displayed a vengeful cruelty that would’ve made his mother proud. Before they slipped into Kuvira’s room to claim the Zaofu broodmare once more he pulled his twin beside him and confessed a secret plan, a little trick to further tease their pet along and remind her of just what she had cost herself by turning against the family.

“She’ll believe us.” Wing spoke with a smile, ushering inside with his brother. “How could she not? She believes anything you tell her these days.”

“It seems a bit mean, but…” Wei shrugged a bit, the memory of Kuvira’s actions flashing into his mind. The day their grandmother Toph had to save them all from certain death was still burned bright in the minds of both twins, and it was easily enough to fuel their otherwise innocent minds to fury. “She deserves it. Let’s do it.”

Kuvira had no idea just what she was in store for when they slipped inside, and she was surprised when it had begun. It had started out like most other evenings, with the former Great Uniter pushed down to her knees, her pregnant stomach holding over her lap as she was forced to suck the twins’ cocks in turn. Wei and Wing stood proudly on either side of the woman, sharing her hair in their hands as she felt her eager lips and tongue work over each one of their cockheads. It was while she was brought into a heavy deepthroat of Wing’s thick length that the twin finally revealed his wicked plan to the girl, or at the very least, started her torment forward.

“I don’t know, Wei.” He began in a voice that almost anyone could tell was a lie, save for the brainwashed and bred bitch of Zaofu. “You really think Mom will let us keep her for ourselves?”

“I think she will, Wing.” Wei responded, and he pulled Kuvira’s hair until her mouth left his brother’s cock. Quickly he navigated it over to his own, and as he felt the pleasure of the Great Uniter sucking down his length he release a thick shudder that passed down his throat. “Mmm. I mean, if we tell Mom how much we love Kuvira. How can she say no?”

“Good point.” Wing responded, his eyes flickering down as the woman’s name was dropped. The lift of Kuvira’s brow was enough to tell him that she heard and understood, and even though her mouth was too choked with cock to say anything she was clearly intent on hearing more. “We’ll just tell Mom we want Kuvira to marry us both. And we’ll treat her nice every night. She’ll be our beautiful bride.”

Kuvira’s tongue and lips were trembling around Wei’s cock, and she started to suck him even quicker. Though the former Great Uniter had been fucked to a point of being content with her new lot in life, the idea of being married? Loved? Shared between two of the handsome young men she grew up with? It was an exciting concept to the submissive part of her that existed with every breath. She didn’t even bother to break her lips off of Wei’s cock as she continued to suck, knowing full well that the boys knew she would immediately accept.

“She really is beautiful.” One of the boys spoke from above, still presenting it in the casual voice of a young man simply allowing a conversation with his brother to be overhead. “I’ve always thought so. And I’ve always dreamed about marrying Kuvira.”

“Me too!” Came the other’s response, and Kuvira was practically glowing with delight. “We’ve always liked the same things. Guess that’s why we’re twins!”

Any right-minded person would be able to see the lie, to immediately tell the deceit, but the former Great Uniter’s heart was racing and her head was spinning as the boys pulled their cocks back and tugged her to her feet. She was smiling wide underneath their gaze, holding up her pregnant stomach and moving to the bed as Wei directed her. Before long the Great Uniter had mounted Wing and was lining his cock up against her entrance, holding it with a tender hand as she gazed down at the handsome young man’s face.

“I’ll be a wonderful wife to you, Wing!” She promised, tears practically in her eyes at the thought. Her long black hair had been left to dangle around the sides of her face, and even her beauty mark lifted as her cheeks bent with a wide, happy beam. “I’ll be the perfect wife and slut to you both, I swear!”

“I know you will, Kuvira, that’s why we love you sooooo much.” Wing grinned as he shoved his cock inside, pushing her deep to the hilt. Once he felt the young woman’s folds wrapped fiercely around his length he pulled his hands forward and grabbed her rear, pulling back to offer the woman’s dark pucker to his brother. Even though his voice rung with outright sarcasm the Great Uniter was left delirious and happy, pushing her pregnant belly to Wing’s stomach and bracing her hands against the sides of the bed. When Wei finally drew forward and squeezed his cockhead against her tight back entrance she gave a shudder of delight, looking back with glowing eyes and dreamily smiling to her future shared husband.

“You’re both so sweet, I’m...so happy, I…ohhh…” Wei’s cock pushed slowly inside of Kuvira’s ass, and the bitch was claimed in both holes in a solid push. Before long the two young men were sharing Kuvira in equal measure, bouncing her holes between the two of them and letting her grip tight around each one of their lengths. No matter how many times she had been bred Kuvira always remained wonderfully tight, and to that effect there was no doubt in Wing’s mind that she would’ve made a good wife. But she was hardly fit for such a life anymore. She was doing exactly what she had earned, and she’d be there for a long time to come.

While the fucking continued between the three Wing and Wei kept praising the great uniter, stroking her shoulders and hair and commenting on just how lovely she was. How beautiful Kuvira was. How she glowed when she was pregnant. How tight she always was, and how ready she was to service them. Only the latter few comments were accurate, and the rest was all offered with a sinister smile hiding behind their words, eager to embarrass the woman when they were finally finished. The thrusting between the three soon led to both Wei and Wing flooding the Great Uniter with their cum once more, for what had easily been the fourteenth or fifteenth time that month. Kuvira’s eyes rolled back in her head as she felt her ass and pussy smeared with rich white cum, and her thighs trembled in delight as she rocked back and forth in the aftermath of a powerful orgasm of her own. She was dreaming delightfully as she rolled off of Wing and gazed at the two, holding her pregnant belly as the cum leaked from her two lower holds.

“You’re so wonderful, both of you…” She sighed, happily. “When...When will we be married?”

“Oh, uh, soon.” Wing grinned, and shot a wicked smile at Wei. “We just have to run it past our Mom.”

“That’s right, Wing.” Wei responded with a smirk as he slipped off of the bed, grabbing his pants and drawing them up around his waist. “We’ll know more tomorrow. Be back to fuck you again then.”

“I look forward to it! I love you both!” Kuvira’s words were distant and dim and practically delirious, filled and fucked and broken as she was. She watched fondly as the two boys slipped out of her room once more, leaving her alone and waiting for the next guard, scholar, or craftsman that decided to enjoy her.

Wing and Wei would be back many, many times after that, and never once would Kuvira catch on to the lie. Always waiting, left dreaming until the next cock slipped through the door, at which point her programming took control once more. It was a fun, cruel fantasy for the twins to enjoy; however, and they never quite tired of the look of a cumstained Kuvira glowing in delight at the knowledge that they’d all be married soon, for absolute sure this time.

 

Not everyone that visited Kuvira was so kind; however. While the twins Wing and Wei had given in to conducting a grand prank on the woman, during the time they were together Kuvira was relishing their attention and living in a permanent daydream. Each time they’d come in and share the woman between themselves, fucking and filling her until they were satisfied and giving her nothing but empty, sweet promises in return.

And that treatment; however deceitful and wicked in its intent, was downright loving compared to what others had in store for her.

“I know I said I’d never see you again, but...I couldn’t resist.” Korra spoke simply, standing outside of the bars leading into Kuvira’s prison-turned-bedroom. The Avatar stood there in the same outfit she had defeated Kuvira in so long ago, and just to her side stood Asami Sato, the woman that had supported her while doing it. Both of them stared through the bars at the naked Kuvira, who sat on her bed with a look of distant confusion to the two girls.

“You...started this…” Kuvira’s voice was thoughtful as she pondered back, thinking about what her life had been like before Avatar Korra crashed in and wrecked her plans. It was thanks to the Avatar that she had fallen and thanks to the Avatar that she had begun her new life as the Zaofu broodmare, a direct result of the Avatar tampering with her body. Despite all that had happened Kuvira tilted her head as she sat naked there on the bed, looking to the two women without any trace of malice or anger in her eyes. “It’s all because...of you.”

“Suyin said you were like this.” Korra responded simply, and swung the door to the cell open before stepping inside. Asami was right behind her clutching a simple handbag against her waist, glaring at Kuvira with venom in her eyes. She had been staring hatefully at the former Great Uniter since she arrived, saying nothing but casting a long, furious glare at her. When the two entered and Korra closed the door once more, the Avatar gestured towards Kuvira’s naked frame, stretched out on the bed before them. “It’s only been a year, Kuvira. If you gave in to this life so quickly, it must be what you were meant to do.”

“I’m very happy, Avatar Korra!” The naked woman on the bed nodded eagerly, bending up to her knees as she looked at the two. Her hands folded against each other as she gazed at the pair, smiling wide and happy with a joyous look on her face. She had only recently given birth to her latest brood just the previous day, and had yet to be seeded again. Kneeling before the two women looking much like the fit soldier she had been when they first met, Kuvira seemed to think nothing of how exposed she was. Those round, full breasts hung open and exposed and her shaven slit was easily visible. There were no efforts to cover herself up since for the past year everyone that had stepped foot in the room had been there to fuck her; clothes had typically only served for wasting time. Or at the very least, to dress in a fashion that Huan or the twins found particularly appealing.

“Asami?” Korra looked over her shoulder, arching a brow to her lover. “You’re sure you want this?”

“Definitely.” Asami murmured with irritation in her voice, and she stepped up to the front of the bed. Without a pause she reared back and slapped Kuvira hard on the cheek, sending the Great Uniter’s head snapping to the side with a noticeable red mark pressed against her features. In contrast to a yelp of pain or a noise of surprise Kuvira simply gave a whimpering murmur, one that could only be traced to a source of arousal. As the Great Uniter knelt there enjoying the sting across her cheek, Asami pulled free from her bag a set of thick, large toys laced with heavy harnesses. “My father’s dead because of you, you...worthless whore.” She trembled, her cheeks darkening if only for a moment. “I need to see what your prison’s like.”

Kuvira only barely understood what was going on, so mindbroken and fucked into complacency that she could hardly process Asami’s rage. She simply moaned in a building delight as the two women proceeded to go to work on her, and she quickly realized that the two planned on taking her with more ferocity than she had yet to experience. The first thing Asami did was pull out a thick strap-on that was uniquely made to curve downward, with a set of straps that seemed too small for someone’s waist. Kuvira learned quickly just what it was for as the toy was shoved harshly down into her mouth by the Sato girl’s strong hands, and the harness was connected around the back of her head, keeping her instantly and steadily choked. The Great Uniter’s naked frame was already trembling as she felt the penetrating presence of that thick fake cock down into her throat, but she was far from finished with feeling the rage of the Sato girl.

A small subdivision of Future Industries had been dedicated to the pursuit of safe and enjoyable toys for romantic partners in the bedroom, driven in part by Asami Sato’s own romance with the Avatar. That night the two women subjected Kuvira to an intense stress test of one of the company’s newest products; a wildly long, thick toy that had the advantage of being far lighter weight than it looked. Once Korra and Asami were each stripped down and equipped with one of the toys Kuvira gazed longingly in between them, already drooling as she pondered the possibilities. Even though the toys couldn’t get her seeded and bred, she had been so utterly conditioned that the presence of any cock, even a pair of fake ones, was enough to drive her into a hungry frenzy.

And Asami and Korra were ruthless. Korra took a spot underneath Kuvira and deeply hilted herself inside of the Great Uniter’s pussy, stretching her tight, taut folds around the large frame of the thick fake length. When Asami drew in close to claim a spot for herself, she opted to pass at the invitation to claim Kuvira’s rear pucker. Instead, with a harsh slap to Kuvira’s ass and a cruel smile on her lips, she moved to squeeze the tip of her own toy against Kuvira’s slit in the same stroke.

The Great Uniter’s eyes went wide and she gave a choking gasp against the toy halfway down her throat, her lips glistening and dripping with spit and her entire body shivering as she felt the second toy squeeze inside. Her folds had no other option than to give in to the slowly building pressure of Asami’s hips as she squeezed herself inside, pressing her own toy tightly against Korra’s and working inch by inch deeper into the Great Uniter. Kuvira clawed at the sheets and screamed around her strapon, unable to do anything underneath the grip of Avatar Korra and the fierce, intense stretch along her sensitive and delicate folds.

When Asami had finally hilted herself Kuvira was perhaps more full than she had ever been, and the unique change to her body that Korra had instigated one year ago did nothing to ever help her get used to being stretched. She was left a drooling mess against the two strap-ons stuffed in her pussy with a third perpetually gagging her, and the fucking she received from the two heroes of Republic City was swift and brutal. Every ounce of anger and frustration still within Asami came out that night, and she fucked Kuvira hard and deep with furious strikes and no restraint with how many times she struck her. Slaps across her ass or her full, sensitive breasts were commonplace, and from time to time she even struck the Great Uniter’s cheek and watched her struggle to not choke on the cock swinging within her throat.

And Kuvira, broken and even absent to the source of Asami’s rage, relished in it. She came in thundering waves just as she did when she was being bred, and by the time the night was over she was left with her hands and neck locked back in the stocks in the middle of the room. The strap-on stuffed in her mouth was still secured in place and Asami had inverted the toys that she and Korra had wore, pushing them into Kuvira’s back two holes and latching them tight around the Great Uniter’s body. By the time the two got dressed once more, Asami was gazing at the helpless fuckdoll crouching in the center of the room, locked in the stocks and pierced in all three holes with some of her thickest toys.

“It’s better than she deserves.” Asami mused simply, glaring at Kuvira one last time. She spun on an elegant heel and started to slip away from the room, walking past the cell’s door and heading to the exit. “But I guess it’ll do. Come on, Korra.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Avatar Korra gave a soft whistle and hurried to keep pace. After she had witnessed her lover fuck Kuvira so hard and so relentlessly for hours on end, it seemed like a good idea to show Asami a bit of respect.

Respect that Kuvira had only learned after months of being fucked and bred, and respect she would remember the next time the two girls came back that had stuffed her with toys of their revenge. She was left overnight like that, drooling and wet and stretched on all sides, until the morning guard came in for his shift bonus: a sloppy early blowjob from the bitch of Zaofu.

 

Visitors weren’t limited to just soldiers of Zaofu and the Avatar herself; however. Sometimes, the Zaofu broodmare would receive special visits from foreign leaders, there to earn back some of the good will that the Earth Kingdom lost during her ferocious assault. Whether it was the president of Republic City and his sons or General Iroh of the Fire Nation, Kuvira was there too eagerly serve. If she had seen someone slip through the door for the first time or the hundredth, she was there to suck them to completion and eagerly receive their load anywhere that they liked it. It was somewhat strange, but the Zaofu broodmare could remember what her frequent visitors liked even if she hadn’t seen them in some time. Her memory for how to please her visitors was vastly beyond that of her memory before her fall and rise as a breeding pet, further convincing Suyin that she had certainly made the right decision. Kuvira was where she needed to be, fueling the next generation of Earth Kingdom citizens and making up for her crimes of the past.

Some of the foreign leaders would stop by any time they could, whenever they happened to be visiting the Earth Kingdom. The Avatar’s own father, Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe, was chief among them. The massive and dark-skinned man had been one of the first to visit Kuvira in her very first month of service, and since that time had returned again and again to eagerly partake in the woman that had once saved him from Zaheer’s fury. It was hard to tell if Kuvira remembered him or not, and frankly, it didn’t matter. Whether the former Great Uniter knew Tonraq’s face as the man she once fought alongside or not, it didn’t change just how eagerly she stretched to please him.

That particular evening the former dictator was on her hands and knees before her bed, her lips wrapped around the halfway point of Tonraq’s enormous cock. She was in the middle of another weeklong pregnancy and was showing quite noticeably by then; a large pregnant belly hanging down and supported by one of her arms, holding it up as she worked. Her dark raven hair was framing her features in a sweat-laced embrace, and she was gazing up along the impressive physique of the Avatar’s naked father. From above Tonraq just gave an approving smile, and combed his fingers down the side of Kuvira’s hair as he whispered.

“That’s it, deeper.” He encouraged her, and Kuvira gave a pathetically obedient whimper. Of all the cocks that Kuvira served Tonraq’s was easily the largest, even larger in scale than the toys his daughter and daughter-in-law used to fuck her so regularly. It was difficult for Kuvira to push herself past the halfway point but she struggled to do so, her eyes watering and her lips stretching taut around the member half-gagging her already. Her tongue had been pressed flat to the bottom of her mouth by Tonraq’s enormous girth, and her entire senses were filled with the older man’s taste and scent. It ached to take his cock so deep in her throat, but by the same token she was astonishingly wet, raw, and aroused. The traditional forced deepthroat of the older man’s member always came before he fucked her long and rough, and she knew as much. It had been that way every time Tonraq came to see her, and she knew quite well that he delighted in watching her struggle with his length.

Every time she tried to take his cock a little deeper into her throat, and had been making progress with every one of his return visits. At first she couldn’t even claim him halfway but that evening she was breaching that record, squeaking her lips gently past that mark and taking a new bit of his cock down her throat. Tonraq gave an aroused groan and his member throbbed against her tongue and the insides of her cheeks, pulsing with desire and energy and very desperately wanting to go deeper. He gazed down at Kuvira’s trembling face and judged for himself if the Great Uniter could handle it; gauging the tears in the corners of her eyes and the red strain that had shown across her face. When he tilted his head and judged her efforts for that visit as finally worthwhile, he gave a small nod and pulled his fingers through her long, dark hair. With a quick tug he yanked Kuvira’s mouth off of his cock, leaving the woman instantly coughing and gagging and struggling to regain the air she had lost. As she knelt there naked and pregnant, spit dangling from her lips and her face only just now returning to its natural color, Tonraq moved his hand from her hair and patted the bed he was sitting on. There was no rest for the former Great Uniter, even to catch her breath after being choked by cock.

It was odd to think that if Kuvira hadn’t saved Tonraq so many years ago that he wouldn’t be there to treat her like the fuckhole she had become just then, but he knew full well that if it wasn’t him than someone else would certainly be taking his place. As Kuvira brought her trembling body into position and moved to her hands and knees, the leader of the Southern Water tribe cast an appraising look over the pregnant woman’s frame. Full breasts, thick hips, and a pussy that was tight and inviting no matter how many babies she had for the state. If it wasn’t him, it would’ve been somebody else in that moment, for Kuvira had long since even lost the desire to resist.

“Next time I’ll arrange to show up at the start of the week.” Tonraq grinned with a smile, moving behind Kuvira and shifting himself into position. He moved that enormous length upward and glided it across Kuvira’s slit, teasing the cockhead back and forth over her folds and letting his tip glisten with her arousal. She was already moaning and aching for it, pushing her hips back in a desperate bid to sneak him inside of her. “Get to you first. You’d love to have another baby to me, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, Spirits yes…” Kuvira whimpered, clawing at the sheets and looking over her shoulder. She had already been seeded with several children to the leader of the Southern Water Tribe by then, new little half-siblings for the Avatar. Not that she had seen them after the fact, but she knew that they were healthy and cared for. Just like the baby inside of her now would be, whom most likely could call Huan a father. It always seemed to be the first person that fucked her the morning after she gave birth.

Kuvira whimpered in delight as Tonraq started to push himself inside, his cock spreading Kuvira’s tight, wet slit and working itself slowly inside. The largest cock that Kuvira enjoyed was still able to hilt itself inside of her after a small push, and before long Tonraq felt his hips press forward against the front of Kuvira’s rear, groaning as his length was fully squeezed by the woman’s frame. He grinned wide and his hands caressed over Kuvira’s rear and down along her pregnant belly, getting one long, lingering touch of her tender and sensitive frame before locking his hands to her hips once more. Once he had a firm hold of her the leader of the Southern Water Tribe started to slowly fuck; his hips pulling back and enjoying the long, wet feel of his cock sliding from the younger woman’s pussy.

He went slow not for Kuvira’s benefit but his own, relishing every moment that the slutty broodmare of Zaofu held him. After a few gentle and gradual thrusts the older man’s hips started to move a little faster, fucking the same tight slit that his daughter so frequently claimed with an enormous toy. Before long Tonraq’s hand had found Kuvira’s hair again and was pulling on the dark locks tightly, his hips moving swifter now and crashing again and again against the frame of Kuvira’s rear.

Hot, hungry slapping noises filled the cell where Kuvira was kept, a familiar noise that filled her new home several times a day. The soldiers that so often shared her and even Suyin’s children couldn’t compare with Tonraq’s length and width; however, and it was during those sessions that her moans were louder than ever. The pregnant broodmare wailed and groaned in delight as she was fucked by a recurring customer, experiencing her warm folds around his length as he did every time he could find the time to be there.

When Tonraq came it was always copious, easily the same stretch of cum that only several of Suyin’s soldiers in rapid succession could generate. His member pulsed and throbbed against her walls as he filled her with squirt after squirt of warm delight, flooding her sex and leaving her feeling hot and excited as her own climax ran through her. The pregnant woman groaned in mad joy as she felt it all flooding inside of her, easily enough to impregnate her if she hadn’t already been reached earlier in that week. It was all right; for she knew for a certainty that Tonraq would be back to fuck her again.

When the older man finally pulled out a small burst of cum erupted from Kuvira’s sex, splashing against the inside of her thighs and rolling down to the sheets below. As any well-trained slut would be the former Great Uniter closed her legs and moved a hand just underneath her slit, desperately trying to keep all of that rich warm cum inside of her tender pussy. Tonraq just smirked a bit, and slapped Kuvira gently on the ass before turning on a heel, moving to reclaim his pants where he left them at the door.

He said nothing to Kuvira after fucking and creaming within her, simply abandoning the broodmare and leaving her pregnant body naked and cumfilled after their encounter. There was no reason to thank her or even say goodbye, considering she was doing exactly what she was there for.

When Tonraq made his way out in the hall he was greeted quickly by Suyin, the leader of Zaofu that now stood before him. With a coy smile the woman regarded Tonraq, and gestured to the door at his back with a simple flick of her wrist.

“She was well behaved for you, Tonraq?” Her question was simple, and practically assured to be answered positively. After all this time, after almost two years, she had never had any complaints about Kuvira’s willingness to be brazenly fucked and bred time and time again.

“As always.” Tonraq responded with a grin, and folded his arms slowly across his chest. He drew in a long, deep breath, and let himself settle after the long encounter with Kuvira. “And you’re sure you want to do this next step?”

“Positive.” Suyin answered simply, smirking to her fellow leader. “She caused a lot damage and cost people a lot of money, I’d say it’s the next step in paying her debt to society.”

“If you say so.” Tonraq grinned. “I’ll ask Korra to pick her at the end of the week, then. After she’s given birth with the newest one.”

“Excellent.” Suyin grinned, and turned harshly on a heel. She started to march alongside Tonraq, heading back down the hall to the main quarters of her city. “And from there, Kuvira will start paying for all the things she destroyed, one copper at a time.”

Her sons would be disappointed for the Zaofu broodmare to be leaving the city for a while, but she had a lot of damage to make up for.

Forty copper to fuck the Great Uniter. 

One hundred to be the first in a week, ensuring a spot as the one to breed her.

The broodmare of Zaofu was going on tour.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably among one of my dirtier works. I hope you enjoyed gettin' filthy with it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr if so!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
